This invention relates generally to sanitation equipment, and more particularly to apparatus for cleaning hands without the use of a liquid wash.
In medical care environments, particularly in coronary care units (CCU) and intensive care units (ICU), the maintenance of very sanitary conditions is extremely important, and cross-contamination between patients must be avoided. Therefore, conscientious attendants may feel compelled to wash hands as they move from one patient to the next. But often there is no visible evidence of any foreign matter on the hands. Even so, the usual sanitizing procedure is washing with hot water and antiseptic soap solution or the like, rinsing and drying. This procedure requires some time and, if too frequent or rigorous, may result in skin irritation. But the prior art known to me provides no suitable alternative. Wall-mounted hand dryer blowers may be helpful to avoid aggravation during the drying step, but their function is only to dry hands by a blast of air.